make sure to wear your uniform properly
by Faneda
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat dibalik alasan Kagura yang mengenakan celana olahraga rangkap dengan rok lipit./3-Z ver./stuck at summary/rnr?


_**Make Sure to Wear Your Uniform Properly**_

 **Disclaimer** : Gori—*slaped* Sorachi Hideaki owns the characters and all the series of Gintama. I just own this fic.

 **Warning** : OkiKagu, lack of description, probably ooc, misstypo, 3-Z ver.

.

.

Okita Sougo sedang menuju ke kelasnya, kelas 3-Z, ketika ia mendengar beberapa siswa tengah membicarakan rivalnya.

" _Ano nee,_ setiap kali Kagura dan Okita berkelahi, kau lihat tidak ketika Kagura mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi untuk menendang Okita?" ujar si siswa berkacamata bulat dan tubuhnya yang juga bulat.

Siswa satunya, kurus tinggi dengan dagu berbentuk pantat menyahut, "Ah, iya, iya. 'Itu' kan yang kau maksud? Tadi pagi kebetulan aku melihatnya di koridor. Warna merah dengan gambar kepala kelinci di tengah-tengah, _kawaii nee?_ "

" _Nani?"_ Sougo menoleh ke arah siswa bulat dan dagu pantat dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Aura-aura sadis menguar di sekelilingnya. "Apa yang kalian lihat, hm?"

Kedua siswa tersebut tentu mengetahui bagaimana reputasi Okita Sougo, Si Pangeran Sadis—yang sering masuk ruang konseling karena merusak properti sekolah tiap ia berkelahi dengan Kagura—memutuskan untuk tidak mencari masalah dengannya.

" _I-ie, Okita-san._ T-tidak ada yang kami lihat, kok." Jawab Si dagu pantat dengan beberapa bulir keringat menetes di dahinya.

Sougo menyeringai keji. Ia baru akan 'bermain-main' dengan dua siswa itu ketika matanya menangkap sosok gadis yang baru saja dibicarakan. Kedua siswa itu menghela napas lega mengetahui nyawa mereka tertolong mengetahui Sougo berjalan menghampiri Kagura.

"Oi, China. Aku sedang bosan. Ayo, lawan aku." Tantang Sougo tanpa menghilangkan seringai khasnya.

Tantangan Sougo diterima oleh Kagura. "Maju sini kau, _kusogaki_ ," balas Kagura sambil memasang posisi kuda-kuda.

Sougo maju menyerang Kagura. Kagura meangangkat salah satu kakinya tinggi-tinggi untuk menendang tubuh Sougo. Sougo yang sudah menunggu serangan itu reflek merunduk.

"Wah, benar kata mereka. Merah dengan gambar kepala kelinci," ujarnya tanpa menghilangkan seringai khasnya, "kau ingin terlihat manis atau apa, heh? Sekali monster tetap monster."

" _Urusai aru!"_ teriak Kagura melayangkan tinju ke wajah Sougo membuat hidung Sougo berdarah karenanya. Dengan wajah memerah, Kagura memegang erat ujung roknya bersikap defensif.

Puas mengerjai Kagura, Sougo memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. " _Jaa na, China musume."_

.

.

" _Ha'i, minna-san_. Keluarkan buku kalian." Ujar Ginpachi- _sensei_ dengan nada malas kepada murid-murid 3-Z. Mata ikan matinya menelusuri seisi kelas sebelum menyadari salah seorang muridnya sedang tidak berada di kelas. "Ada yang tahu di mana Kagura?"

Semua muridnya diam. Namun, Ginpachi-sensei sempat menangkap senyum licik Sougo.

"Sofa- _kun_ , kau tahu sesuatu?" tanya Ginpachi- _sensei._

" _Sougo desu,"_ koreksi Sougo, _"ie, shirimasen."_

 _BRAK!_

Semua pasang mata di kelas 3-Z menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Seorang gadis bercepol berdiri di samping pintu. Semburat merah muda masih menghiasi pipinya, hanya saja tidak sebanyak saat melawan Sougo tadi.

"Maaf telat, Ginpachi- _sensei_."

"Sepertinya penyebab kau terlambat ada hubungannya dengan mode seragammu, Kagura?" tanya Ginpachi- _sensei_ kala melihat seragam yang dikenakan Kagura. Seragam pelaut dengan rok lipit seperti biasanya. Hanya saja, gadis itu juga mengenakan celana olahraga di balik rok lipitnya.

Kagura melotot ke arah Sougo yang disadari oleh Ginpachi- _sensei_. "Aku hanya berusaha menghindari _sekuhara, aru_." akunya.

" _Sou ka_ ," angguk Ginpachi- _sensei_ tak ambil pusing dengan seragam Kagura, "Soichirou- _kun,_ berdiri di koridor."

"Sougo _desu_." Koreksi Sougo untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Rasakan itu, _baka-sadist!_ " ejek Kagura saat Sougo berjalan melewatinya.

Balas Sougo, "Heh, besok apa lagi, China? Atau kau akan memakai yang kepala kelinci lagi?"

" _Temeee!"_ Kagura berbalik untuk meninju Sougo.

.

 **OWARI**

.

.

 **Yoroshikuu~~**

 **Fic pertama di gintama dengan pair otp tertjintah~ ;***

 **Karena masih baca beberapa ff di fanfom gintama, saya gk tahu apakah tema ini sudah pernah dipake atau belum, jadi kalo misalnya udah pernah, tolong kasih tahu saya~**

 **Fic ini sebenernya terinspirasi dua** _ **fanart**_ **, yang pertama dimana kagura lagi nendang sougo, tapi sougo malah nunduk buat lihat *** _ **cough**_ ***** _ **pantsu**_ **-nya kagura :v (source fanart: gk tahu, saya nemunya di fanspage okikagu di fb).** _ **Fanart**_ **satunya itu, kagura make celana olahraga dibalik rok lipitnya, rangkap gitu... (source: zerochan. net, tapi saya lupa detailnya, toh di zerochan banyak yang fanart begitu *slapped*)**

 **Dan jeng! Jeng! jadilah fic ini yang dibuat ngebut dengan sekali cek, jadi maaf banget kalo banyak typo yang gak sempet diedit.**

 **Tentang judulnya, sumpah saya gk punya ide selain itu, jadi terpaksa pake yang itu, meski kok rasanya gk nyambung, ada yang punya saran? Anyone? Atau udah itu aja?**

 **Beberapa istilah:**

 **Shirimasen: tidak tahu**

 **Sekuhara:** _ **sexual harassment**_

 **Dll *authordisambit***

 **Terakhir, makasih banget udah baca! ^_^**


End file.
